


Victory

by bestGuesses, leangreencastielmachine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Chuck Shurley Dies, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, Lube, M/M, Oblivious Jack Kline, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is Scarred For Life, Smut, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester, Some Humor, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, f in the chat, jk chuck sucks, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestGuesses/pseuds/bestGuesses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leangreencastielmachine/pseuds/leangreencastielmachine
Summary: They did it. Chuck is dead.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 186





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> yes, its that time where i spend two weeks cranking fics out and then go off the radar for an unpredictable amount of time. still, i hope you enjoy this! and as usual, thank you leangreencastielmachine for being my awesome beta <33

“So… this is it,” Dean said, looking at their little group. Cas, Sam, Jack, and Amara were sitting inside of the Impala. It was crammed, but the air was grim enough that nobody complained. “Do we all have the plan down?”

“Yeah,” Sam said, “Dean, we’re either gonna make it out or we’re not.”

“We’re gonna make it out, alright?” Dean said. “We’re gonna fight like hell and we’re gonna win.”

“If… if we don’t, does anyone want to say anything?” Cas asked, glancing around. Jack hesitated.

“Uh… thank you guys. You’re the closest thing I have to dads. And… it’s been nice knowing you, aunt Amara.”

“It’s been nice knowing you too, Jack,” she said, “You’re strong. We can do this.”

“Everyone ready?” Dean asked.

“As ready as we’ll ever be,” Amara responded. Dean nodded, getting out of the car.

“Well. This is it.”

***

Castiel had been fighting tirelessly for hours, his chest heaving as he was thrown to the side yet again. He was bloody and exhausted, his grace dwindling dangerously low. Still, he stood on shaky legs, looking Chuck in the eyes. His trench was soaked in blood, both his and just about everyone else’s. Fighting God with a ragtag team of a nephilim, two hunters, and God’s own sister likely wasn’t the greatest idea the Winchester clan had come up with, but it was a necessary evil. Dean laid on the ground to the side, bleeding with an arm that was very broken as Sam tried to block him off. Jack and Amara were really carrying the team, getting numerous good hits off on Chuck. Still, the fight was torturous. Even as Cas stumbled over, his vision fading as he tried to at least create a good distraction, he knew he was hardly helping. He was stubborn enough to keep trying.

“Cas, Sam, get down!” Jack yelled. Cas knew better than to disobey that command, as did Sam. They both dropped, laying down and shutting their eyes. Cas could feel the burn of Jack’s grace around them. It wasn’t painful. 

For them, at least.

Chuck let out a blood-curdling scream as the blinding glow of Jack’s grace engulfed him. Cas watched with wide eyes as the light suddenly stopped altogether, Chuck’s body a crumple on the ground. The sky was going a strange shade of purple that was quickly fading to red, and Jack looked to Amara.

“Thank you,” he said. She nodded with a weak smile.

“It was nice knowing and fighting with you all,” she said.

“I hope that wherever you’re going is better than it is here,” Dean said, a weak attempt at making the moment a little more sweet than bitter. Amara smiled in response, nodding before the familiar black cloud of Darkness slowly engulfed her, crawling up her frame. She waved one final time before her head was engulfed by it, and then there was nothing. The sky was blue again, and they all laid in the abandoned field somewhere in Montana they’d decided to fight in. Everything was silent for a few long moments before Dean pushed himself into a sitting position, blinking wearily.

“We did it. We killed God,” he said with a lopsided grin. Jack chuckled lightly.

“Want me to heal you all?”

“I’ll pass,” Dean said, “We killed God, I wanna keep these damn scars.”

“What about the break?”

He hesitated before nodding, “Just fix my arm, I can patch everything else up the old fashioned way,” he said. Jack nodded, quickly placing a hand over the break to mend it. Sam smiled tiredly.

“Let’s go home,” he said, helping Dean to his feet.

“Let’s go home,” Cas parroted, following them to the car.

***

The ride back was long. They’d very quickly wrapped themselves up before piling into the Impala, Dean singing along to the CD he’d brought along on the occasion that they actually survived. Sam sang with him raucously, laughing after every note he failed to hit. Cas and Jack sat in the back seat and talked about anything and everything. It took them a few days to get back, sleeping in the car. Even Cas slept, his grace so drained he could hardly function. Stepping back into the bunker was cathartic.

“We survived,” Cas said, the gravity of the situation hitting him all too soon. Dean laughed, nodding and walking over. He clapped a hand onto Cas’ shoulder, narrowly avoiding a bad slice on his neck and looking around.

“We did it.”

“Alright, let’s get all cleaned up and celebrate. I think we could all use showers,” Sam said. Jack snapped his fingers, repairing everyone’s tattered clothes.

“I know you all chose the things that meant the most to you to wear in case you died. I fixed it,” he grinned. Cas smiled softly.

“You did good,” he said, “How about you figure out what we’ll have for dinner while we get patched up?”

“Yeah!” he smiled, “I’ll be in the kitchen!” he called before scampering off.

“He’s gonna eat all of the cereal in the bunker,” Sam grumbled. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Let him, he’s happy.”

“I will,” Sam huffed. Cas looked over at them, examining the damage. Aside from all of the usual wear and tear, Dean had a pretty bad gash on his cheek and another over his ribcage. Sam was burnt and limping, but they were alive and smiling and Cas had never been more glad to be home. Dean looked back at Cas, his gaze holding more reverence than ever. They’d killed  _ God _ , Cas let himself stare back. Hell, he even stepped closer. Dean leaned forward, and Cas could feel the heat of his breath ghosting over his face. They got closer, and  _ closer _ , and-

“We’re supposed to be cleaning up,” Sam cut in, although his expression was fond. Dean went pink, shifting back on his heels before settling with his usual bow-legged stance.

“Sorry,” he responded sheepishly. Cas, however, was not sorry in the slightest.

“Well, uh-” Dean began, “I should- you know, wrap up.”

“Probably,” Cas agreed, smirking ever so slightly. Dean shuffled past him, presumably to his room, and Sam trailed behind him. Cas eventually decided to follow Dean, knocking lightly on his door.

“Come in!” Dean called from inside. Cas twisted the doorknob, stepping inside. His grace wasn’t working to patch his own wounds up, but he didn’t mind. Dean was in the midst of wrapping his torso, his shirt tossed to the side.

“Do you have a few butterfly bandages?” Dean asked, “We’re out.”

“I don’t, sorry,” Cas said, “I can get one if you’d like.”

“It’s fine, I just don’t wanna stitch my face. The whole Frankenstein look isn’t my thing.”

“Frankenstein was the doctor. I’m presuming you mean Frankenstein’s monster,” Cas smiled. Dean chuckled at that.

“Shut up, you know what I meant,” he said, finishing with wrapping his torso up. His body was bruised and scraped, although the worst of his injuries were hidden under the pristine white bandage. Cas took a moment longer than necessary looking at the contrast between Dean’s skin and the fabric, not looking back until Dean cleared his throat. He was blushing again.

“You know staring’s rude, right?”

“Sorry,” Cas said, looking to the side. Dean’s room was mostly bare, neat other than a few discarded beer bottles scattered about and a stain of unknown origin on the wall. He heard Dean’s feet pad across the carpet before they were standing close again, Dean reaching out to his shoulder once more.

“You normally heal quicker,” he commented.

“My grace is drained, so I’ll be healing at a normal speed for a while.”

“Let me patch you up, then,” Dean said.

“Are you sure?”

“Very. Take everything off. I mean- not everything, but… you know, the coat and all.”

  
“And... you're certain?” Cas asked, not quite convinced.

“Yeah, of course. C’mon,” Dean walked over, gently pushing the coat off of Cas’ shoulders. He helped shrug it off, and Dean placed it to the side. He walked back over, undoing Cas’ tie and tossing it to the side before working on the buttons of his shirt. Cas tried not to react to the feeling of Dean’s rough fingertips brushing against his newly bared skin, helping him fully remove the button up instead. Dean sat Cas down, examining his wounds.

“He got you good,” Dean sighed, placing his fingers over a bruise on Cas’ hip.

“He got all of us good. Nobody said it’d be an easy fight.”

“I know, but still,” Dean said, grabbing the roll of bandages, “I’m gonna wrap this around your neck, okay? Tell me if it’s too tight.”

“Got it,” Cas responded, letting Dean do his work. Cas shut his eyes and relaxed with his touch, melting under the feeling of Dean’s knuckles bumping against his jaw. Warmth radiated from everywhere they came into contact, and Cas was fighting the urge to just pull Dean in and finish what they’d started previously. He didn’t, however, because he was still too afraid of that. Dean tended to each of his wounds, no matter how small, cleaning everything delicately (even though Cas insisted that they couldn’t get infected) and wrapping what was necessary. When he was done, Cas looked at him for a long moment.

“I fell for you, Dean.”

“Huh?”

“I fell from Heaven for you,” Cas clarified, “it’s not the only way I’ve fallen,” he mumbled as an afterthought. Dean seemed to ponder on the admission for a moment before sitting beside him, the bed dipping under his weight.

“It’s kinda funny,” Dean said, “It’s… we met in the middle. You pulled me out of Hell, I pulled you out of Heaven,” he smiled.

“I guess so,” Cas hummed, looking at Dean. He was stunning under the soft glow of the light. Wrapped up, bruised, and bloodied, but still stunning.

“We’ve… we’ve known each other for 11 years, right?” Dean asked.

“Yes, we have.”

“And… we’ve danced around this  _ thing _ that entire time.”

“What thing?”

“The staring, the- the touching, all of it. You said you loved me, I said I needed you. We never talked about it.”

“You never seemed interested in discussing it.”

“Of course not,” he chuckled, “It’s… it’s stupid, we’re adults. You’d think we’d have discussed this after… a few months, really. And here we are, a decade in. Did you mean it?”

“The ‘I love you’ when I was poisoned?”

“Yeah, that.”

“I did,” Cas said simply, “And I’ve meant it for years. Even though you’ve been pushing me away lately.”

“Oh,” Dean answered quietly, “It’s… has anyone ever said that to you?”

“Daphne.”

“You were Emmanuel then. Not Cas. I mean…  _ you _ . Wings and halo and that same trench. Seriously, how have you managed to almost  _ never _ change your outfit?”

Cas laughed, “I like the coat. But… no, not that I can think of.”

“Seriously?” Dean asked. Cas nodded.

“I don’t mind. I understand that you don’t feel the same.”

Dean blinked, “You think I don’t feel the same?”

“You said I was dead to you a few months ago.”

“I… I didn’t mean any of that, Cas. I’m an idiot and an asshole. You didn’t deserve that.”

“I know I didn’t,” Cas said simply, “And you are an idiot sometimes, but that doesn’t change how I feel.”

“Really?” Dean asked.

“Really.”

“So…” he trailed off, “It’s- we’re… we’re talking about it now, right?”

“We are.”

“Is now a good time to say that I’m in love with you too?”

  
Cas’ eyes widened, “Dean, you don’t have to lie for my sake-”

“I mean it. I’m in love with you, Castiel. I- I love you. And not- no more of that brother or best friend shit. It’s… well, you still are my best friend, but- you know what I mean.”

Cas laughed, “I do.”

“So… what now?”

“Well, weren’t we about to do something before Sam interrupted?”

“We were.”

“Then I say we continue.”

“Really?” Dean asked.

“Yes, really. As long as you still want to.”

“I- yeah,” Dean nodded, grinning a bit. Cas smiled, placing a tender hand on Dean’s knee. He winced and Cas pulled it away.

“Scraped, you might wanna reach a little higher.”

“Sorry,” Cas said, resting his hand on Dean’s thigh. When he was certain that he wasn’t touching any injuries, he scooted closer. Dean was still grinning, and they both leaned in. Cas closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side before feeling Dean’s nose bump against his.

“Cas. You weren’t supposed to move,” Dean laughed. Cas opened his eyes.

“Alright, let’s try again,” he said. Dean nodded, leaning again once more. Cas mirrored his actions, only to bump into him again.

“Goddammit, whatever,” Dean huffed before grabbing Cas’ cheeks and kissing him hard. Cas immediately pulled him closer, squeezing his thigh lightly as he kissed him back. Dean’s lips slid against his, his hands trailing over Cas’ stomach and chest, reaching up to tweak one of his nipples and laughing lightly when Cas gasped into his mouth.

“Are- are we doing this all the way?” Dean asked as soon as he pulled away to breathe.

“Are we going to have intercourse, you mean?”

“Cas, I really love you, but please never say that again.”

“Are we going to fuck?”

“That’s what I’m asking,” Dean laughed.

“I’m- have you ever done this with another man?”

“No, but I’d like to change that.”

Cas smiled, “Then we can change that,” he said before pulling him back in and kissing him in earnest. Cas’ grace wasn’t at its peak, but he proved to be more than capable of manhandling Dean into his lap, running his hands over his back and onto his ass. Cas dipped his fingers into the back pockets of Dean’s jeans, laughing breathlessly when Dean licked into his mouth in return. He could feel a new warmth thrumming lowly in his veins, pulling Dean closer.

“So,” Dean panted against his lips, “We’re doing this?”

“We’re doing this,” Cas confirmed, pulling Dean closer and squeezing his ass lightly before reaching to undo the button of his jeans. Cas smiled when it came free with a satisfying pop, quickly undoing his fly only to stand up with him. Dean quickly pulled his jeans off before working on Cas’ slacks. When they were both down to their underwear, Dean pushed Cas onto the bed and kissed him again. Cas smiled into his mouth, pulling Dean down so their bodies were pressed together. He ran his fingers over Dean’s back and sides, tracing down his ribcage and past the bandages on his body and settling on his hips. Dean licked into Cas’ mouth, using one hand to toy with Cas’ right nipple and his other to prop himself up. Cas let out a few small noises, instinctually grinding against him. Dean let out a low groan at the friction, kissing him harder as Cas tried to buck his hips up.

“How- how are we doing this?” Dean breathed, pushing himself up to look at Cas. His previously chapped lips were spit-slick and shiny, parted softly.

“What do you mean?” Cas asked.

“I mean- it’s- sex isn’t just… dick in pussy,” Dean attempted.

“Dean, I was watching humanity before humanity was even a thing. I know how sex works, it’s up to you.”

“So- I- I’ve always been… kinda curious.”

“About?”

“I- I had a girlfriend who… had… toys,” Dean began weakly.

“Sex toys?”

“Yeah- uh- a… a strap on. That she… y’know. Used,” Dean said. When Cas tilted his head in confusion, Dean continued, “She used it on me, Cas.”

“Oh,” Cas responded simply.

“So- I’ve… I’ve been curious about the real deal.”

“You want me to fuck you, then?” Cas asked. Dean nodded and Cas laughed lightly, kissing him again, “Your preferences don’t bother me, Dean. You can always ask me anything, alright?”

“Alright,” Dean said, “How… how do you want me?”

“What was the most comfortable for you?”

“I- I mean, it depends- I guess for us… missionary is good for the first time. I wanna see you,” Dean said. Cas smiled, gently petting his hair.

“Thank you for telling me, Dean.”

“Of course,” Dean responded, smiling a bit at the light praise. Cas gently pushed Dean onto his back, hovering over him and kissing him softly. Dean whimpered under Cas’ light touch, his jaw going slack when Cas grinded against him slowly. Cas let out a small, gasping breath when he felt how hard Dean already was.

“Lube- lube’s in- ah! Fuck, don’t stop that- lube’s in the bottom drawer,” Dean choked out. Cas grinned a bit from where he was leaving a sizable hickey on Dean’s neck.

“I knew that.”

“So you just wanted to hear me say it, huh?”

“No, I wanna hear you say how you feel,” Cas responded, taking a moment to take Dean in. He was still injured, but Cas knew he was tough. Normally, he’d be more worried about worsening Dean’s wounds, but Dean didn’t seem to have any issue with the situation. Cas kissed him tenderly, slow and sweeter than the previous.

“Cas- c’mon,” Dean breathed.

“I’d like to take this slow, if that’s okay with you,” Cas responded simply. Dean was tempted to argue, he was hardly used to slow sex, but thought about it and reconsidered.

“Yeah- yeah, that’s good.”

“Good,” Cas hummed, pressing kisses down his body. He paid special attention to every scar or injury he found, tracing his fingers over the faded remains of battle wounds and pressing light kisses to scrapes and bruises. When he’d made his way to the sharp v of Dean’s hipbones, he sucked a few dark bruises into the skin. Dean squirmed under him, his fingers curling tightly into Cas’ hair.

“Cas- what are you doing?”

“Treating you how you deserve to be treated,” Cas said, “You’re beautiful, Dean. All of you.”

Dean blushed under Cas’ praise, averting eye contact and fixating on the wall beside him. “Beautiful isn’t a word people use to describe me, Cas.”

“Well,” Cas said, tugging at the elastic of Dean’s boxers, “I’m using it.” He pulled them down, gently tugging them past Dean’s knees (and making sure not to aggravate the scrape) and off of his body entirely, setting them aside. Cas looked at him, at all of him, and smiled softly.

“What, the view that good?” Dean attempted to tease.

“Yeah, I’d say so,” Cas responded softly, “This has only solidified what I said earlier. You’re breathtaking, especially like this,” he said, moving from leaving hickeys on his hipbones to the soft insides of his thighs, watching as Dean trembled the closer Cas’ mouth got to his cock.

“Cas- you’re killin’ me here,” Dean whined. Cas laughed breathily.

“I’m taking my time,” he said, deciding to give Dean some reprieve. Just as Dean began to tell Cas to speed up, Cas licked right over the vein on the underside of his cock. Dean keened, gripping the bed sheets tightly and throwing his head back into the pillows. Cas smiled to himself, watching Dean’s chest heave.

“Look at me,” Cas said softly. Dean slowly tilted his head back to see Cas, opening his eyes. Cas smiled a little wider, “I missed seeing that pretty face.”

“Cas-” he smiled a bit, “It’s- you’re turning my brain to mush.”

“Good,” Cas said simply before wrapping his lips around the head of Dean’s cock. Dean cried out, closing his eyes again. Cas pulled off right away.

“Dean, I want you to be looking at me,” Cas said.

“Cas-”

“Please?”

Dean hesitated, “Alright, okay.”

“Thank you,” he said before taking Dean back into his mouth, bobbing his head experimentally. Dean let out a few small noises, especially as Cas sunk lower. It wasn’t long before Cas was confident enough in himself to deepthroat, occasionally bobbing his head up to lick around his slit. Dean trembled and moaned under him, maintaining eye contact to the best of his ability. Cas couldn’t help but notice, just like he had every day for the past 11 years, how beautiful Dean was. It was different, though. He’d never had Dean moaning because of him, or letting out the small hitches in breath just as the pleasure really started to affect him. It wasn’t long before Dean was fisting his hands into Cas’ hair, tugging and guiding him just the way he liked it.

“Cas- you gotta stop or I’m gonna-” he began. Cas pulled off with a pop, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Dean was breathing hard, trying to calm himself down enough to last. Cas went back to peppering kisses along his thighs, making his way back up before kissing Dean properly. Dean let out a desperate moan when he tasted himself on Cas’ tongue, trying to pull him closer. He clawed at Cas’ back, careful not to hurt him but still trying to show his desperation. Cas just kept him pinned down, nipping at his bottom lip.

“So perfect,” Cas said between short kisses. Dean shut his eyes tightly, arching his back off the bed.

“I- ah! I need you, Cas- please-”

“I’m here, love. I’m right here. Open your eyes, let me see you,” Cas said. Dean opened his eyes once more, unable to stop a small smile when he saw Cas’ soft expression.

“I love you,” Dean said softly.

“I love you too,” Cas smiled, kissing him once more as he reached to grab the lube, “Can you spread your legs for me?”

  
Dean hesitated, “Uh- yeah, I- one second-”

“Dean, you’re perfect. I have no reason to judge you. I rebuilt your body from scratch, I know you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just- not used to spreading my legs for guys,” he chuckled weakly. Cas smiled, gently placing a hand on his thigh and tracing small circles with his thumb into his skin.

“Take as much time as you need, Dean.”

Dean nodded, looking up at Cas. He gently grabbed his hand, squeezing it for reassurance. He wasn’t sure where the sudden wave of self-doubt came from, but he trusted Cas. He trusted Cas more than anyone else in the world, so he slowly did as Cas instructed.

“You’re amazing, Dean,” Cas said, slotting into the empty space between his legs like he was meant to be there and leaning in to place a chaste kiss to his lips. While Dean was distracted, he let go of Dean’s hand smeared some lube on his fingers. He pressed them against his perineum. Dean tensed, pausing entirely.

“Sorry- it’s just… been a while.”

“I understand. Are you clean?”

“I haven’t had anything to eat today, so yeah. Go crazy,” he said with a little smile. Cas nodded, trailing lower and circling his index finger around Dean’s entrance. Dean squirmed as the circles got tighter, and just as he thought Cas was about to push in, he started working his way back out. Dean swallowed thickly.

“Relax, love. You’re doing good,” Cas said. Dean nodded as Cas pressed enough to make his knees go weak. He spread his legs wider on instinct, his cock leaking precum onto his stomach. Cas kept working him open with small movements until he could see sweat beading on Dean’s chest, pressing in slowly. Dean winced at first, so Cas quickly added more lube.

“Tell me if I need to stop, alright? At any time.”

“I will,” Dean said. Cas pressed in further, experimentally pulling back out to spread the lube a little more effectively. Dean clenched around him, and Cas stopped his movements.

“Dean, if you don’t relax it won’t feel good.”

“I know, I know.”

“Do you know what I thought when I first saw you?”

“What?”

Cas laughed, “When I first saw you, I could only really see your soul. And it was beautiful, Dean. Heaven told me you’d be righteous and that it would be visually pleasing, as they said, but… words can’t describe it.”

  
Dean let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, “Oh.”

“I’ve loved you from the moment I saw you, Dean. Not romantically at first, but I’ve always loved you.”

“When did it become romantic?”

“I mean… I don’t think there was a definitive moment when it happened,” Cas said, pushing his finger in deeper when he felt that Dean was relaxed. Other than his breath faltering for a moment, Dean didn’t react.

“I think… I fell a while ago, but I didn’t realize it until Purgatory.”

Cas smiled softly. “Fair enough,” he nodded. He crooked his finger a few times before hearing Dean let out a moan, clasping a hand over his own mouth to muffle himself.

“There- that’s good,  _ really _ good,” Dean breathed. Cas nodded, pressing his finger against Dean’s prostate until he couldn’t stay still, fucking back against him. Cas added another finger, quickly soothing Dean’s discomfort with soft kisses before massaging his prostate again. Dean looked at Cas with a half smile and hooded eyes, letting out small noises as he tried to make sure he wouldn’t traumatize anyone outside of the room.

“How are you?”

“Well, the angel I’m in love with has two of his fingers up my ass and it feels pretty nice, so… pretty good.”

  
Cas laughed, “I was more asking if it hurt, but thank you,” he said, adding more lube before pushing a third finger in. Dean breathed hard for a moment before pushing his ass back onto Cas’ fingers.

“How- how do you even know how to do this?” he laughed, “You- you were scared of a brothel and now you’re fingering me?”

“Well, I’ve had experience since then,” Cas said, rubbing relentlessly over his prostate just to watch him arch his back and cry out, “And I’ve watched humanity all of my life. I know how to do this.”

“Well, I’d hope you knew how to do this since… you know, we  _ are _ doing this.”

Cas laughed, “Dean, lay back and relax.”

  
Dean scowled until Cas pulled his fingers out, biting his lip.

“That empty feeling is still  _ so _ weird,” Dean mumbled. Cas hummed in response.

“Should I wear a condom?”

“I’m clean, you’re an angel so there’s no risk, plus it’ll feel better. So yeah, don’t.”

“Alright,” Cas said, pulling his underwear down. Dean couldn’t help but look, letting out a little noise.

“Cas, why the hell are you packing more heat than I am?” Dean huffed. Cas laughed.

“Why are you comparing?”

“It’s- shut up,” he laughed back, “You’re a dick.”

“A big one, according to you,” Cas mused as he slicked himself up. Dean lightly kicked him and Cas only grinned wider before lining up with his rim. Dean grabbed his clean hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Are you ready?” Cas asked.

“Hell yeah,” he said. Cas nodded, leaning over to kiss him and slowly pushing in. He let out a small gasp at the sudden warm feeling, pushing all of the way in before resting. He and Dean were both breathing hard, Dean squeezing his hand and Cas resting their foreheads together.

“I love you, Dean-” Cas said. Dean nodded, kissing him again since he didn’t trust his voice to function properly. When Cas started to pull out, Dean almost scrambled to pull him back until he snapped his hips forward, hitting Dean’s prostate dead on. Dean let out a loud moan, wrapping his legs around Cas’s body and hooking his ankles at the base of his spine. He guided him, slowly at first. Cas kissed all over his face, leaving a small mark under his ear.

“You’re perfect, Dean,” he whispered, “And I love you more than I can describe.”

“I love you too, Cas,” Dean choked out, “You’re really gonna make me cry with your dick up my ass, huh?”

Cas laughed, “Only if those tears are happy, yes,” he said. Dean nodded.

“They are happy- so happy-” he laughed, cutting himself off with a moan when Cas thrusted in. His eyes fluttered shut as Cas picked up the pace, lifting Dean’s hands and pressing kisses to his knuckles as he fucked into him. He ignored the rhythmic banging of Dean’s headboard against the thin walls. Odds were Sam would hear, but at least he’d know to avoid the area. Dean didn’t seem to care either, letting out loud moans and gasps, cursing and mumbling Cas’ name under his breath.

“Cas- oh god, fuck- fuck me harder, c’mon-”

“I will, l-  _ fuck _ , love,” he said, lifting a hand to cup Dean’s cheek and another bracing himself on the headboard, canting his hips into a position where he could pound into him faster, breathing hard and shutting his eyes tightly. Dean’s hands roamed over Cas’ back, clawing and grasping. Cas only sped up when he felt Dean’s fingernails digging into his skin, letting out small moans that only Dean could hear.

“You- fuck, you’re so hot-” Dean panted, “It’s so hard- hard to compliment you when you’re fucking me into oblivion-” Dean laughed lightly, grinding himself up against Cas. Cas moved his hand from Dean’s cheek to his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts and smiling to himself when Dean cried out.

“You can compliment me during the afterglow,” Cas smiled. Dean nodded desperately, a mangled cry of what sounded like was supposed to be Cas’ name and ‘fuck’ falling from his lips when Cas ran his thumb over the slit of Dean’s cock, twisting his hand.

“Cas- not gonna last- faster, Castiel, please-” Dean begged, pulling Cas closer with his legs. Cas nodded, speeding his strokes and thrusts up until Dean was practically screaming, shutting his eyes tightly as he climaxed and clenched around Cas. Cas let out a whimper, fucking him through it and speeding up when he felt Dean go pliant. Dean let out little choked noises while Cas reached an unsteady pace before letting out a gasp of Dean’s name and pulling out, his cum splattering over Dean’s stomach. Dean laughed lightly, his eyes still closed and chest heaving.

“That was… awesome.”

Cas nodded, flopping onto the bed beside him, “We’re gonna have to clean up.”

“Dammit,” Dean grumbled, flipping onto his side and grabbing Cas’ hand. He smiled softly, “Hi.”

“Hello,” Cas laughed, kissing him gently.

“Cas?”

“Yeah?”   
  
“I love you. A lot. You’re… I trust you more than anyone else. You’re amazing,” he said, “Especially for putting up with me for so long.”

“I enjoy putting up with you, Dean. So… how about that shower?” he asked softly.

“Hell yeah.”

***

Dinner was (understandably) a silent ordeal. Most of the time was spent with Sam shooting Cas and Dean looks whenever they so much as glanced in the other’s direction. That sure didn’t stop Dean from reaching under the table to hold Cas’ hand, smiling a bit. Jack was oblivious, so Dean was thankful for that small victory. As soon as the kid scarfed his lasagna down, he was hauling ass to the Dean cave. Dean had promised that if they took Chuck down, they could watch a movie of his choice. Sam looked at them.

“I hate you both  _ so _ much.”

Dean laughed, “You love us.”

“I did not need to hear  _ any _ of that. God- I mean… I guess it’s an achievement you’ve lasted this long without me hearing.”

“Huh?” Dean asked.

“You guys… you’ve been together all this time, right?”

  
Dean choked on his food. Cas laughed from beside him, “Sam, we just got together today.”

  
Sam’s eyes bulged, “ _ Seriously _ ? Oh god- I thought you were together after you guys got back from Purgatory.”

“Nope,” Dean huffed, “Just today.”

“You really… you seriously avoided that for 11 years? Really, Dean? I- at least ask me to leave or something if you’re gonna do that again,” he scowled.

“I’ll try, Sammy,” Dean grinned.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading! kudos, bookmarks, and comments keep me going! im sorry if i dont respond to comments, i try my best to!  
> if you wanna chat about anything, you can follow me on twitter [here! (my dms are always open)](https://twitter.com/keepme_guessing)  
> follow leangreencastielmachine [here!](https://twitter.com/deansnovakk)


End file.
